The Backfire
by r3birth
Summary: Aang is sick, and the group must go back to a place to find the cure: The home of Jet and the Freedom fighters. When Zuko comes along, fire and pain ignites, and Katara soon finds herself having to make a powerful choice [Kx?] [Part 4 Up]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its corresponding qualities.

Hello all. This is my second fanfic, and I intend it to be rich and good and all that wonderful fanfic stuff. I've never written for Avatar before, but I find that I like it and its just an all out good topic to write.

Okay that was dumb.

But moving on.

This is Chapter one of 'The Backfire'. I don't know how long it will go - I'll just know when to end it, it COMES to me like that.

Anyhow... Chapter ones are always short for me. Expect something greater then this one for Chapter two! Sit back and enjoy everyone, and reviews and even ideas and opinions are GREATLY appreciated!

-----------------------

"Do we REALLY have to come back this way?"

"Yes, Sokka. Aang is sick—"

The avatar's nose wrinkled, and his eyes widened. Sokka and Katara stared in horror, then wrapped their hands over their hands for protection as Aang let out an amazinly powerful sneeze. Appa grunted at the immense blow of air on the back of his head, and glanced to the side.

Aang wiped his nose and sighed, patting the bison softly. "Sorry boy."

"You're a monster with that cold of yours," Sokka remarked, grinning widely. "You could bring down the Fire Nation with a couple sneezes—"

Katara and Aang both threw Sokka fairly unamused looks.

"Uhh…" Sokka grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head, probing his mind for a way to get out of the center. "SO, why are we coming back this way?"

Katara sighed. "Aang. Is. SICK!" she shouted at her brother, konking him over the head with her fist. "Hey!" Sokka frowned and rubbed where he'd been hit, giving Katara a lip-jutting glare. Katara rolled her eyes and pushed his face away.

Aang laughed, and told Appa to disend, and they began their way towards an oh-so-familiar forest setting…

---

"This seems so irregular for the Avatar," Zuko muttered.

Iroh glanced at him, and smiled. "We are sure we saw him come this way, so irregular or not, we're on his tracks."

Zuko glanced from his rhino to Iroh's, then back at the troops behind him. "Did we really need to bring them?" he asked, and Iroh nodded. "I hear there are unfriendly people hiding here. One must always be wary where danger is imminent…"

---

Aang's smile lessoned as he slid off Appa, and looked around. He coughed and wound up yawning soon after, sliding to the ground with his hand on his stomach. "I could use a nap…"

"I'm sure you could," Katara giggled, patting his bald held. Aang put on a wide, catlike smile and closed his eyes.

Sokka didn't partake. Instead, his eyes kept focus on the trees, his nerves obviously on edge. "We should move quick. What if Jet and the freedomfighters see us? I don't have any doubt they continued their lifestyle after we left…"

Aang's eyes popped open. "You're right. Let's just get the berries for my cold and leave."  
Katara nodded, and began letting her eyes roaming over the different bushes. "How do we know which berries?"

"They're the big yellow ones with purple dots in the middle."

Sokka laughed. "Is there even such things?"  
"Yes," Aang said, smiling big "And they're what I need – and they only grow here. So let's get looking so we can leave soon…" He laughed as Momo tackled his head, clinging to its hairless surface then skittering to his forehead. Aang giggled and threw the lemur up then caught him again, beginning to spin the creature around on an air scooter.

Katara and Sokka attempted to ignore that, and continue searching. Howeer, it was at that moment—

"Avatar…"

The group gasped, and looked in the direction of Zuko, Iroh, and the rest of his Fire Nation goonies. Zuko had leapt off his monsterous beast, and began walking in the direction of Aang and Momo. Momo squealed and hissed, before leaping off to Appa. Aang stood up, looking prepared to fight.

Then, he sneezed.

The air blow blasted him off his feet and to the ground, and he groaned. "Aang!" Katara rushed to him, and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"  
Aang gave a shakey thumbs up.

Sokka turned towards Zuko. Perhaps he would have to take charge of this…

Zuko smiled bitterly. "So, the great Avatar is sick? I can't complain with that," he said, and Sokka sneered. "Give up, poneytail."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, and glanced to Sokka's own stubby excuse for a 'poneytail.'

Sokka realized this, then yelled loudly, rushing at Zuko and pulled out his dagger.

Zuko lifted his arms to plow Sokka over in one swift strike of fire when an arrow shot into the ground between them, and they abruptly stopped. A second arrow shot into the ground, mere inches from Zuko's foot.

Everyone's eyes widened.

The rhinos spooked and backed off, flaming arrows now being shot towards the beasts.

"No!" Zuko turned around, but they were already blundering off in a blind stampede, and the forest was beginning to grow alight. Sokka was now backing off, Aang and Katara mounting Appa, and pulling Sokka up next.

Zuko's blood ran cold as he felt alone, his men and uncle having been driven off, the arrows—

Someone had to be shooting.

His eyes slowly turned to the sides and up, feeling as though his heart would stop at that moment, seeing the archer high in the trees who had caused all this, now aiming a murderous arrow straight towards him...

-------------------------

Gasp.

What will happen?

Who knows... Wait and find out in Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2—**

**I hope you like it everyone. **

-----------------------

Zuko stared towards the archer, almost frozen on the spot. However, when the arrow was pulled back in the bow to fire, the prince snapped to his senses and quickly shot his hand out. A wave of fire wisped across the air as the arrow struck forward and became caught within the flames – easily disintegrating. This was repeated several times: Zuko backing up, admitting flames, and the arrows disappearing within the fiery depths. Before long, the lone archer retreated with his –or– her ammo depleted.

Zuko's teeth grit. He turned back in the direction he'd seen Appa and the group only a few minutes ago – yet they had vanished. He turned and laid view over the flames now consuming the woodland area, with no sight of Iroh, the rhinos and the rest to be seen.

He was alone.

A small rustle from behind drew his attention forth, and he whirled around, arms smoking and held up at ready. He glared out, and finally shouted. "Show yourself!"

And show themselves they did.

Ropes slid down from the trees, and coming down them were the oddest looking soldiers one might see. In order, there was The Duke, Longshot, Pipsqueak (on a fairly thicker rope), Sneers, and Smellerbee.

Longshot was holding a bow, though no arrows filled his strap holder. His black eyes glared intensely at Zuko, and the prince got a good look at his attackers.

And then, of course, he scowled. "If you're after the Avatar, he's mine," he said venomously, showing no fear to any of the Freedom Fighters.

Sneers laughed, and then Pipsqueak smacked him hard in the stomach. Sneers coughed and keeled over, and Smellerbee had a chance to giggle. Pipsqueak rolled his eyes, then grinned maliciously at Zuko, stepping towards him. Zuko was somewhat taken aback by his size, but held his ground, despite the fire that seemed to be horseshoe-ing around the area.

"We aren't after the Avatar," Pipsqueak informed Zuko, and there was another rustle from the trees.

Zuko blinked and turned his attention to the canopies, then back to Pipsqueak, waiting for him to continue.

But he never did.

Instead, another rustle was given, and making an appearance by walking out from behind a tree and the Freedom Fighters… was Jet.

The Freedom Fighters stepped away so he could pass, and Pipsqueak even glanced back, and stepped back. Jet approached Zuko fearlessly, a twig hanging out from the corner of his mouth, eyebrows slanted in a smugly confident fashion. And then, he spoke:

"We're after firebenders."

---------

Appa soared over the dense forest of trees and secluded treehouse. Aang was curled up in the notch of Appa's small neck, eyes narrowed tiredly. Katara sat next to him, a hand resting on his shoulder. Sokka glared into the trees, secretly hoping that the entire place would burn down. Then again, that was very unlikely. If they were willing to shoot fire, they probably had just a well a plan to put it out when they were finished.

"Are you going to be okay, Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang closed his eyes. "Uhuh."

Katara smiled warmly, and patted his shoulder before moving carefully over to Sokka. "Are you going to be okay too, Sokka?" she asked a bit more sarcastically. Sokka snorted indignantly. "I'm going to be just fine. As long as that place goes to ashes. Jet, the freedom fighters… Zuko too. That'd be just GREAT!"

Katara frowned, and looked back down at the smoke trailing out from some trees.

_Jet… and Zuko._

"Aang… Maybe we should—" Katara looked back at him, but he was already asleep, looking pale. Sokka went silent, and Katara glanced back down at the forest.

"…"

--------------------------

Kind of short, but I'm REEAALLY low on time.

So what's Jet going to do to Zuko? What will happen with the fire? Is Aang going to be okay?

Wait and find outother questions too in Part 3…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third installment—**

**Sorry if it seems less then perfect, but shortly after I started this fic I underwent rather wounding losses…**

**Nevertheless I've decided to continue, so let's get on with Part Three.**

-------------------------------------------------

"We're after firebenders," Jet said, smirking wide as Zuko's arms began to lift offensively. He turned his head to the side and nodded. Pipsqueak stepped back; grabbing the rope he'd slid down on, and jerked it. It snapped and pooled around his shoulder and arm, where he picked it up and stretched a yard or so infront of him.

Zuko's eyes widened. What were they planning to do with him?

In a quick offensive moment, Zuko quickly lowered himself and swung his leg at Jet's, flames emitting from his heel. Jet leapt back, and Zuko jumped up after him, arms swinging at him, unleashing flares. Jet smirked and evaded the embers and fire, his arms reaching behind him, waiting for the precise moment and then—

SWISH

Before Zuko knew what had gone on, his palm was facing Jet, ready to unleash flames, but on the other hand, one of Jet's knife now sat in slicing position of his hand, the Freedom Fighter Leader's other arm carelessly left as his side.

Zuko didn't move his hand. Jet put pressure to the dagger, and Zuko felt his skin being cut.

Before long, he felt a bit of warm—

FLASH!

In a quick movement, he'd brought his leg around, hitting Jet over the head. An awful crack had been given from the attack, and Jet collapsed to his side, the knife spiraling out of his hand. Yet he quickly sat up and held his head, glaring at Zuko as the prince stepped on his (Jet's) chest. Zuko smirked, and Iroh's reminder flowed through his brain. "One must always be wary where danger is imminent…" He held up his hand infront of Jet's face, but before a flame was sparked…

"Ugh!" Zuko kicked around angrily as Pipsqueak bound him in rope, having snuck behind him while occupied with Jet. The Freedom Fighters laughed at Zuko's struggles, and before long, Zuko was completely helpless. He flicked his wrists around, embers shooting off them, but the ropes barely charred. Jet grinned as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at the flailing prince. "Do you really think we'd use flammable rope against our prey?" he asked, and Zuko threw him a glance of pure hatred. "You will pay for this!" Zuko snarled, and he closed his eyes. "There is a regiment here—they'll find you and make you pay for this…"

Jet rolled his eyes, then glanced back at the rest of the Freedom Fighters. They too, rolled their eyes. "Of course you will. But while we wait for that—" Sarcasm had soaked Jet's tone. "Allow me to read your plan we have for you until that regiment comes marching in… Sound good?"

-------------------

"Aang---Aang wake up. Please," Katara urged in a desperate whisper, shaking the Avatar with nervous hands. Aang's eyes opened, and immediately sneezed. He flew backward on Appa's back, and nearly tumbled off. Katara grabbed for him, and helped him back up.

Aang clung to the fluffy bison's soft fur. "What is it Katara?" he asked, sniffling.

Katara was giving him a look of pure worry. "I'm—I'm worried about the fire," she lied. The Freedom Fighters, Jet, and their home were what were really on her mind, however. Zuko, too…

"And I thought I saw some of those berries right where the forest and foliage was burning!"

Aang's eyes widened, and he sat upright. "We have to go back! They only grow in one spot in this forest, Katara!" he said, a look of hope spreading across his pallid face. He whirled around and clambered onto Appa's head, and began speaking with the bison.

Katara frowned, and looked back towards the smoke trailing out from the canopies. Before long, they were turned around and heading towards it, Aang's smiley self now only showing his back to Katara as he eagerly eyed their destination. Sokka had again remained silent, though had muttered repetitively under his breath that he wasn't going to be leaving Appa when they landed. Katara tried to ignore him, and that.

She felt horrible that she had lied to Aang, and knew consequences would await them and her when the time came, but until then she knew what she had to do.

She had to get there in time…

She had to help them!

-------------------------------------------

Sooo… there is Part Three! Some questions answered, some not, and new ones have been made! Will Aang, Katara and Sokka get back in time to—

Well, to do something about all this? Who knows how Katara's plan will turn out, and the same goes for Zuko. What does Jet have in store for the banished prince?

Part 4 will hopefully be up today, or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but there were issues and---**

**You don't need to know them. SO without further lag, heres part 4.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pipsqueak threw Zuko against the ground. The bound prince struggled, fire flickering around on his palms. He ground his teeth and stared murderously at Jet, then the Freedom Fighters behind him. "Going to tell me your 'plan' for me anytime soon?" he snapped.

Jet sneered. He threw Pipsqueak a look and nodded.

"AGH!"

Zuko yelled out as Pipsqueak began grinding his heel into prince's spine. Pipsqueak drew back his foot and Zuko rolled onto his side, face contorted in pain. Even through the ropes, Pipsqueak's mass had done plentiful damage to his back.

"Smellerbee, won't you 'attend' to our friend here?" Jet then asked, glancing back at the small Freedom Fighter. Smellerbee saluted and then bounced on over to Zuko, shoving him onto his stomach and then jumping on his back. Zuko grunted and forced his head to the side, his bad eye glaring up at the younger boy.

"Hiya freak," Smellerbee chimed as he reached to his belt and pulled out a rope. He hopped off, and Pipsqueak grabbed Zuko again. Zuko struggled to wriggle away, but Pipsqueak's huge fists held tight to his sides, and Zuko was left unable to move. He was stuck on his feet, being held perfectly still by a gargantuan tree-house-living barbarian, and surrounded, alone, by enemies. This was not a good situation.

"I think its time we get down to business..." Jet informed them all, and the Freedom Fighters cheered. Their leader stepped forward and smirked, and Zuko knew he was in for hell.

---

Appa landed with a loud groan. Bushes rustled from the windy impact to the ground, and smoke hissed away. Sokka remained perfectly still, arms and legs folded with his attention completely averted. Aang and Katara on the other hand slipped off the bison, giving up on Sokka as they'd failed over and over again in convincing him to come. They'd landed back in the forest just outside the fire for Appa's safety, and the only thing between them and it now was an amazing wall of smoke, smog, and then of course - the flames themselves. "So, where did you see the berries, Katara!"

"Uh--"  
"C'mon where!" Aang asked desperately as they weaved between smoking, charred trees. The first sign of fire began to dance in the distance, and before long, they were surrounded.

"I can't tell in the smoke Aang!"

"I--"

Katara suddenly screamed as she felt something beneath her snap. One of the treehouse's traps had collapsed around her and pulled her up into the trees above, dangling her around limply. "Katara where are--" Aang suddenly felt the same happen to him, and he shouted as he flew up through the trap into the canopies.

"Aaaaaaaang!" Katara shouted through the spherical trap, through the smoke, hoping to reach him.

Aang looked up from his prisonous trap. "Katara! I'm caught too!"

"...What do we do!" she screamed.

Aang bit his lip. "I don't know..." he said sadly.

"What!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

---

"So, what's your name?"

"..Z...Zuko."  
"No its not."

"AAGH! YES IT IS! YES IT IS!" Zuko screamed.

Why was he screaming?

Because at every 'wrong' answer Zuko spoke, Smellerbee would tighten the rope he had just tied around Zuko's head. Smellerbee was now sitting on Zuko's shoulders, holding the ends of the rope, grinning toothily at the prince as he moaned from the extreme pressure on his skull. Smellerbee loosened the rope, and waited for Jet to continue.

"You're name is Scum," Jet informed Zuko, and the Freedom Fighters repeated it.

_Scum, Scum, Scum..._

Zuko opened his mouth in protest. "My name isn't--"  
"ITS SCUM, and you'll DEAL with it!" Jet shouted as Zuko snarled in pain from Smellerbee tightening the rope. Jet lowered his head and stepped to Zuko, arm lashing out and beating him across the face. Zuko hissed and turned the smarting side of his face away, quivering. Fire crackled and burned madly around the clearing, almost as though joining the synchronized laughter of the Freedom Fighters. "Ready for question two, Scum?"

Zuko opened an eye and glared at Jet, the pressure releasing his skull.

This was worse then he'd imagined...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray the end of that. What will become of Aang and Katara? Will Sokka come to someone's rescue?

Zuko's?

Aang's?

Katara's?

...Jet's? What will happen to him and the Freedom Fighters in the next continuation?

Find out in Part 5..


End file.
